


Family

by Silver_Sterling



Series: Stingue Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, I try my hand at symbolism through format, M/M, Stingue babies, Timeskip, cba to tag everyone who appears its a pretty general one, very minor gratsu as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: A fluffy overview of how this generation of Sabertooth develop over the years and the ways in which they become one big family.





	

Amber rays of light turned to blood orange against the plum sky and fell beneath the horizon as a warm arm slid around Rogue’s waist.

They had grown so much in the past few years it was almost unbelievable. An arrogant kid turned powerful guild master and an anxious introvert now a brave protector of everything he loved.

Even when war tore through their country, breaking their guild, ripping apart their lives, they remained in solidarity. Fighting together and apart to win for their guild mates, their family, their future.

Recovering was a slow process, as it always is. Scenes of looming crosses, fierce dragons and demonic talons clawed their way into average days, stealing away conscious minutes and hours into nothingness and nightmares.

They used to live from one day to the next, surviving was never a long term plan when Giemma was around let alone living. Instead they snuck comfort through sweet kisses and stolen glances where only they could sit so close without suspicion. Relationship growing from dependence out of necessity to want and need in other areas that made surviving worth it.

Now they were free with only the memories of that past to chain them down. Intertwined into the core of Sabertooth, learning from mistakes to help future generations of their guild to grow. The main seven remained tightly knit at the centre, locking old memories of darker times away between them so the rest of their family could continue oblivious, Giemma’s reign now faint enough to not be common knowledge among the newest recruits.

The first orphan adopted into the Sabertooth family since Sting became master certainly rocked the boat, reminding members who were raised here of their troubled childhoods and increasing age. A little girl overwhelmed by the addition of over a hundred brothers, sisters and cousins in place of her late parents. Minerva took a particular interest in her and took her under her wing until ‘there were enough little brats to build a dorm’ although it was pretty obvious when that time came the little girl would not be living there.

Orga would brag that he and Rufus were the first to get married and transition into mature adult life but Sting and Rogue had been mated long before that. Along with many other things that were foreign to a draconic upbringing, marriage was a tradition that had simply slipped their minds as it was secondary to a mating bond. Once reminded Sting would not shut up about tying the knot, even if it was just for show. Half of Fiore was invited to the big day and Rogue on the whole was exhausted but content. After all who could deny Sting an opportunity where he was centre of attention for a day and got to show off his mate?

Months of research and experimentation from Rufus, Freed and Levy finally paid off when a little girl was born in the guild infirmary. Blonde tuft of hair on her head to match one father, screams with the volume to rival the other. The look in Sting’s eyes as he turned to Rogue and heard muffled sobs of ‘she’s gonna be a singer just like me’ in the background was all that was needed to break the barrier. Like he’d ever say no to a child of their own anyway. The sight of the youngest guild member with a serene look on her face, curled up in his mate’s arms was enough to make him tear up a little. Their own flesh and blood creating a whole new person, the thought made his stomach lurch with anxiety and adrenaline. Magic was wonderful, wasn’t it?

Whoever thought that organising Minerva and Yukino’s wedding to happen three weeks after Yukino gave birth to Sting and Rogue’s baby was a good idea needed a severe reality check. On second thoughts, Minerva was nightmarish enough as a bride-to-be without added confrontation. Apparently it was their fault for asking Yukino to be their surrogate just days before Minerva planned on proposing, and she refused to wait any longer (They were also told rather forcefully that they had to adopt the rest of their children or at least stay away from Yukino forever). Flowers, paint, baby books and gifts flew through the guild and were exchanged in chaos in the months leading up to both big days. Dobengal helped paint the nursery while Rogue wrote invitations and Sting desperately tried to find a band that wasn’t an all too enthusiastic offer from Orga or Gajeel. Still the time came and Sting gave Yukino away, with Sorano’s blessing, while his husband waited at Minerva’s side with her daughter and their little bundle of joy.

Now they stood in comfortable silence. Pointed chin digging into a caped shoulder and breathing in sync as they watched their son sleep. He was beautiful. ‘A mini Sting’ according to Rogue, ‘A mini Rogue’ according to Sting and ‘A mini Gray!’ according to Natsu (‘he’s just obsessed with his mate Sting let it go, it was a joke’). Mop of soft, messy black hair spread across soft skin and covering his closed sapphire eyes. Almost a year had passed since he arrived and they were still in awe of this little boy. A miracle born from years of pain and struggle and progress that they would protect with their lives. It was said that you didn’t know real love until you had a child but Rogue wasn’t so sure. Their child was the peak of an ever steepening gradient that had evolved over time, each new member of their family unlocking more love than they had possessed before. With each step they took forward the memories of the past were replaced so there was not a time that they could remember without him, without these feelings, without their family. And why would they want to change that?

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if you noticed but the paragraphs got slightly longer as the fic went on which I decided to do after 3 or 4 when I noticed a pattern. I guess it can kind of represent them planning ahead and how older unhappier memories fade with time until you can't really remember a time without your current family and friends. Kinda proud of that? Maybe? 
> 
> I headcanon that Freed would definitely put a lot of research into magic that could give couples biological children if it couldn't happen natrually. I'm definitely a fan of combining science with magic and not of transphobic genderbending or m-preg which would be so dangerous with a cis man's body so that's why I chose a surrogate approach instead. 
> 
> Also headcanon that everyone in a guild with how many orphans there are, especially the dragonslayers and Gray who had adoptive parents, would adopt some children. A mix of biological and adopted probably for most. Yeah thanks for reading :)
> 
> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/153184255737/family-ao3-ffnet-amber-rays-of-light-turned) on tumblr if you want to share it!


End file.
